


Like Father, Like Daughter

by ChElFi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, International Fanworks Day 2015, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insomnia inspired post for International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre-Captain America: TFA.

"What is that?" Sitwell asked.

Maria looked up from the report to watch Jasper pull a small card from under the blotter on her desk.

"Keeping this safe for Coulson?" He smirked.

Maria carefully snatched the card from his hand.

"Yes," she replied.

Jasper didn't look convinced. 

"Let me know about the report," he nodded at the file as he left.

Later, Maria pulled a box from under her bed and lifted the lid to reveal her collection of Captain America memorabilia. She took out a smaller box and returned the card to its place with its mates.


End file.
